The Gorilla Club
by Liv909
Summary: One-Shot! Based off of my Please Come Back universe. It's my spin-off of the episode The Gorilla Club. With Liz and Jade! Sister fluff, I guess, I don't know really haha.


**This is a one-shot based off of my ****Please Come Back**** universe! I am not Dan Schneider or Sally Salsano. I do not own Jersey Shore, Victorious, or Liz Gillies or any other character mentioned in this story. I hope you guys enjoy! This is my spin-off of the episode ****The Gorilla Club****. **

It was a cool October night in Los Angeles. The 2013 class of Hollywood Arts was sitting around in Tori Vega's house playing poker. Cat, Jade, Andre, Tori, Beck, and Robbie were playing poker in the middle of Tori's kitchen. Trina, Tori's older sister, was running around the house preparing for a date with a hot senior named Brock. Meanwhile Jade had to babysit her younger sister Liz. Liz's and Jade's parents were out at a dinner party while their older sister Jenni was doing a photo shoot in San Jose. Liz lounged on Tori's couch and watched the game from afar. She wanted to join in but Jade wouldn't allow her to. This game was being played for money. Cold hard green cash that every one of those Hollywood children could spare. Tori was venting about an earlier consultation with Sikowitz.

"He laughed at me! Can you believe it?"

Jade smirked. "Yes." Tori glared at the Goth girl and looked at the rest of her friends.

"Do you guys have any tips? He says I have to be a risk-taker." Tori said, using air-quotes around risk taker. Beck put his cards down on the table and leaned back.

"You just have to stop being such a priss. Actors are supposed to be daring people who aren't afraid of anything."

"Well, I jumped like forty feet out of that chair!" Tori defended herself.

"Yeah after you had Beck do it for you. Wimp." Jade retorted. Tori pouted. Liz spoke up from her position on the couch.

"Jade, stop being such a gank! Excuse my sister, Tori." Liz apologized. Jade shut up but didn't look happy about it. Tori thanked Liz. Jade rose her eyebrows and quickly blurted out something.

"How about the Gorilla Club?" she asked. The gang was neutral on the idea. The Gorilla Club was definitely a place where Tori can get some confidence and courage. However it was also very dangerous. There were all these games there that could really injure someone. Beck finally shook his head.

"It's too dangerous." he muttered protectively. Jade seemed a little resentful he was being so protective of Tori. Tori didnt feel like receiving the brunt of Beck's big-brotherness today. She defiantly asked why. "Because...a pretty girl like you shouldn't be in a creepy place like the Gorilla Club." he said caressing her cheek. Angrily, Jade kicked Beck under the table. He grunted with pain and glared at her. "Ow!"

Jade pursed her lips. "If Vega wants to do it, let her do it. She's a big girl, Beck." Beck frowned.

"I know that, Jade. I'm just saying-" Jade interrupted Beck before he was finished.

"Then don't protect her. She's not your girlfriend," she retorted. Beck rose his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Fine. Go ahead if you want." he said, dropping the argument. Tori stood up, wanting to go then. The group was still hesitant about taking Tori to the place. However Jade had a valid point. If Tori wanted to do it, they should let her do it. Liz stood up and ran over to her sister. The 14-year old grabbed onto her sisters arm.

"Can I come?" she asked. "Please?" Jade glanced at her sister.

"No." Liz protested loudly. Jade pinched her sister on the ear. "Stop whining about it. You're too young. Stay here." Jade said, pushing her sister back. Liz frowned.

"Alone?" the kid whined. Jade shrugged.

"You have Trina." Liz stomped her foot angrily.

"Trina doesn't count as a babysitter! She'll put me on a leash." Liz complained, referring to when Trina took those kids to Andre's party at Kenan Thompson's house. Jade smirked and tossed her keys on Tori's side table.

"I don't think she counts either but too bad." she looked at Beck. "Let me wazz. I'd rather go in Vega's bathroom than catch a disease from that place." Robbie walked forward.

"I think Rex might have to go too." he pointed out, receiving strange looks from the group. Jade glared at Robbie as he followed her.

"Don't follow me! Tori has a big house. Go upstairs and use one of their bathrooms." Rex chuckled a bit.

"You don't know what I got. Let me in there with you. I think we'll all be surprised." Jade pushed Rex back and stomped away, muttering he was a perv. Robbie trudged upstairs, defeated and rejected. Liz looked around. Nobody was paying attention to her. Sneakily Liz unlocked Jade's Hummer. Next Liz snuck out the back door of Tori's yard. Running around the side of the house, Liz reached the driveway and hopped into Jade's car. Next she pushed the lock down so it seemed locked. Finally Liz jumped in the very back and lay down, quiet and still. Within moments, Jade and Beck got in the front seats of the black Hummer. Beck pointed out something a little obvious.

"Jade, why did we all take separate cars? We're just going across town. Everyone could've fit in here." Jade finished filing her nails and glared at her boyfriend.

"Because, after we take Vega to go grow some balls at the Gorilla Club, I want to go home. I don't feel like bringing everyone back so they can get their cars." Jade said. Beck ignored his girlfriend's crudeness.

"True, but you still have to get Liz." Jade nodded with realization and started the car. The loud vroom of the engine masked Liz's chuckle. The car finally lurched forward. Liz had never been to the Gorilla Club before but it sounded neat and cool. She wanted to go and was angry Jade wouldn't let her. Well, she just had to defy Jade to do what she wanted. Ten minutes later, the Hummer jerked to a stop. Liz had to hold on to the seat or she would've flown across the back of the car.

Liz peeked out the window. Jade had parallel-parked alongside a dirty brick wall. They were in an alley. A small metal door illuminated by a tiny light sat across the way. Liz could notice Tori's, Andre's, Cat's and Robbie's cars parked nearby. Liz knew she couldn't jump out yet. Jade would take her home. She had to lay low. Liz peered over the leather seats to see Jade and Beck get out of the car. Jade locked the car and strode up to the door. Once the door opened and closed, (Tori and the rest of them were nowhere to be found) Liz got out of the car, unlocking it and then re-locking it. Everything looked safe. Then Liz walked in the door. She saw the gang in front of her.

Beck's arm was wrapped around Jade's shoulder. Tori lingered behind the two. Cat stood behind Robbie and Andre. A tall bulky guy came up to them and haned them each a clipboard. They signed it. _Must be a release form,_ Liz thought. _Awesome! _she exclaimed. _This place must really be cool and dangerous_. Once the big guy walked away, Liz snuck up behind Jade. For some odd reason, no one noticed her behind them. Then Liz tapped her sister on the shoulder. The reaction of the group was priceless. Their faces curled into fear and they nearly jumped across the room. Jade scowled when she realized who it was.

"What are you doing here? I told you not to come!" she exclaimed. Liz stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms. Jade scoffed. "What did you do? Follow us? Did Trina take you?" she asked. Liz shook her head and shrugged.

"Nope. I smuggled myself in the back of your car." Jade inhaled sharply, shocked at her sister's cunning. Inside though, she was proud. Ever since they reconciled over the summer, Liz was becoming more and more like her sister Jade. Liz walked closer and looked up at her sister. "So now that I'm here, can I please do something? This place looks awesome!" exclaimed Liz. Jade pursed her lips.

"You got your way by coming out here, brat. But I'm not letting you on any of these...'rides'." Jade said, pointing to the wild fire-breathing bunny, swinging metal balls, and the giant gorilla. Seeing the wild bunny, Liz perked up and headed forward. Jade put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "I don't want you getting hurt." Liz scoffed and shrugged her sister's hand off.

"I am not going to get hurt." Liz said cockily. By now, the big guy had come up to them with the clipboard. Liz quickly signed it before Jade could say anything. The older sister frowned worriedly. "Seriously, dude. You're worrying too much. I'm not afraid!" Liz exclaimed. Jade pursed her lips as she watched her sister look around eagerly. "I'm going to try out the Giant Balls of Pain." Liz said. Beck reached out and grabbed Liz's arm.

"You really shouldn't do any of these challenges. They aren't for little girls like you." Jade scoffed at Beck's wordy mistake. Liz slapped Beck across the face and stomped away.

"I am _not _little! Asshole..." she muttered to herself, running away. Jade hit her boyfriend on the head. Beck sighed.

"More slapping..."

"Great job, Sherlock. You know my sister. She doesn't like to be treated like a baby." Jade said, walking away. By now the group had split up. Andre had taken Cat to ride on the bunny. She was laughing like she was on a carousel. Tori and Robbie were watching a kid take on the gorilla. Liz headed up to the Balls of Pain. Jade and Beck chased after her. Jade glared at her sister. "What are you thinking? You realize these things are like 50 pounds?" Liz shrugged.

"So? I can manage." Liz stepped forward, staring at the balls. Jade pursed her lips but said nothing. Beck tried to persuade Liz some more but the girl wouldn't budge. Liz smirked and approached the pendulum. Random people cheered. Jade sighed. Beck wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. At first, Liz did well. She got past the first two balls. Jade inwardly wondered if her sister would go all the way.

That's when it happened.

Liz hesitated and turned her head to look back. That's when the giant ball swung back and knocked Liz off the platform. The teenager landed in dirt. "Oof!" exclaimed Liz as the wind was knocked out of her. Jade and Beck ran off the walk and bent to Liz. Jade checked her sister for bruises or broken bones.

"Are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere else?" Jade asked hurriedly. Liz groaned and sat up.

"I'm fine. Chill." she said with some pain. "It was just a little fall. I'll be okay." Jade shook her head.

"I never should have let you go on that thing. What will I tell our parents and Jenni? I'm taking you home." she said. Liz sat up.

"No! Please, don't take me home! I-I-I'll do anything!" Jade rose her eyebrows. As much as she wanted to exploit her little sister, she wasn't going to do it. Liz quickly got up and stood next to Robbie and Tori. The kid facing the gorilla was really doing well. Jade came up behind Tori and smirked.

"Hey Vega. You want to be a risk-taker? Take on the gorilla." Everyone turned to stare at Jade. Tori's face paled. She glared at Jade and looked at the kid being now beaten up by the gorilla. Jade rose her eyebrows. "If you refuse, you're not a risk-taker." Tori rose her hands up in surrender.

"Fine! I'll face the gorilla!" Jade smirked with success. Everyone else stared with shock. Tori walked away to tell the guy she would be next. The group was silent for a moment until Liz walked away. Jade scowled.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked. "Didn't you learn your lesson from the Balls of Pain?" Liz shook her head and grinned.

"Nope! I'm going on the bunny next." Andre shook his head at Liz

"I don't think you want to do that. The bunny isn't something fun and light and happy." Andre said. Liz shrugged.

"Hey, if Cat can laugh on the bunny, I'll be fine." she concluded. Andre muttered to himself that Cat was Cat; however no one said anything aloud because Cat was standing there. No one stopped Liz as she strode over and got on the bunny. Jade sighed and folded her arms. Beck stood beside her supportively. While waiting her turn to face the gorilla, Tori went on the Balls of Pain. Beck went with her. Andre, Cat and Robbie stood besides Jade, wanting to see how Liz would react. Liz mounted the bunny and looked around warily. "Uh, where's the seatbelt?" she asked dumbly. Jade winced, feeling sorry for her sister. The tall creepy bald man sneered.

"There is no seatbelt." The man pulled a lever and the bunny began thrashing around. Liz screamed and gripped the soft long ears with terror. She moved up, down, all around. Liz was nearly thrown off the bunny at several moments. After five minutes of struggling, Liz tumbled off the bunny and fell on the rubber mat. Panting, the teenager sat up and looked around. Her sister and her sister's friends were running over and helping her up. Beck picked up Liz in his arms and carried her out of the pen.

"Are you alright?" he asked carefully. Liz nodded and gripped her leg as it throbbed. What's the matter? Does your leg hurt?" he asked worriedly. Liz bit her lip and nodded.

"Yeah, but it's nothing. Just a little-ah!" Liz winced with pain. Jade rubbed her sister's arm gently and frowned at the bunny. "Seriously, Beck. I'm okay. Put me down." Beck paused, asking if she was sure. Liz nodded. Beck gently set Liz down. The fourteen-year old could barely stand up. She gripped Jade's shoulder and wobbled a little. "It-it hurts to put pressure on it...I feel like I'm going to collapse..." she trailed. Beck scooped up Liz again, like married couples do. She breathed with relief and inhaled easily. Jade shook her head.

"You never should have went on that! I knew you shouldn't have come here!" Liz pursed her lips but said nothing. She knew Jade was right; but didn't feel like admitting it. "I'm taking you home." she said. "Let's go, Beck." They strode out of the warehouse, leaving Robbie, Tori, Cat and Andre alone in the Gorilla Club. Once they got out to the Hummer, it was a task to get Liz inside. Any movement to that leg made the teenager scream with agony. Beck struggled to get her in. Eventually Liz lay on the backseat, horizontally. Jade offered to sit in the back with her, while Beck drove. Jade got on the right side and let Liz's head sit in her lap. She stroked her sister's head and sighed. "Seriously, dude. I have no idea what you were thinking. You probably broke your leg back there..." she trailed. Beck spoke up from the front seat.

"Jade, stop it. You're probably freaking her out."

"She should be freaked out!" Jade exclaimed, beginning to bicker with her boyfriend. "She's a grown-ass kid. She knows better." Jade looked down at Liz. "You shouldn't have snuck out here. Just think. If you just listened to me, you wouldn't be lying here with a broken leg back there."

"My leg's not broken!" Liz exclaimed. Jade said nothing, and neither did Beck. "It's really not...it feels better now!"she said optimistically. Jade tilted her head and whacked Liz in the knee, asking her how that felt. Liz took a deep breath and winced. "Okay...not good."

Jade smiled. "Didn't think so. Beck, take us to the hospital."

"Hospital? Come on!" exclaimed Liz. "I don't need to go to the hospital!" Jade said nothing again and focused her conversation on Beck.

"The worst part is that this happened at the Gorilla Club. Do you think insurance will cover it?" Beck shrugged.

"I don't know. Andre got a little beat up there and he got covered a little; but one time I got hurt, no one supported me. I don't know, I guess it depends really." Within a few minutes, Beck pulled up to the 'emergency' area of the hospital (insisted by Jade, even though Beck said they should probably go through triage). He hopped out of the car and jogged inside. In seconds, some strong men were pulling Liz onto a stretcher. Jade stood by, holding her hand. Liz rolled her eyes.

"For Christ's sake, I'm not pregnant and I'm _not_ going into surgery." she remarked. Liz chuckled; so did Beck. However they remained quiet. _Why is everyone so damn quiet?_ wondered Liz as she was wheeled into a room. She sat there upright in the room. Beck was leaning on the wall besides her and Jade was sitting in the chair, texting Jenni what happened. Liz spoke up. "Why are you telling Jenni?"

"Because." Jade simply said. Liz opened her mouth to argue back but Beck grabbed her arm lightly. He just shook his head and gave her a look. A look like 'Don't bitch.' Liz sighed and crossed her arms. That's when the doctor came in. Jade stood up and put her phone away. The older man with graying hair stared at the trio and cocked his head. Next, he glanced at the manila file in his hands.

"Okay...um, Liz West...suspected broken leg...happened while riding a fire-breathing bunny at the Gorilla Club..." Jade, Beck, and Liz blushed at the somewhat foolish explanation of how the injury occurred. It sounded like something Cat would say, not three sensible people like them. "Okay! And who are you two? You seem a little young to be her parents." Beck blushed and quickly explained the implication away.

"No, no! Um, Jade..." he said, pointing to Jade, "is Liz's older sister and I'm Jade's boyfriend." The doctor nodded and got straight to business.

"Alright then...um I looked at the x-ray you got when you came in here. The good news is, no broken bones." Jade, Beck, and Liz breathed a sigh of relief. "However," they frowned again, "you were close to it. Your bone and muscle are very sore right now, explaining the pain. I'm going to give you some pain medicine and a relaxer. Don't take the relaxer unless you absolutely have to; and no exercise or activity. You can walk, but take it easy. Keep the leg still and elevated. You know what R.I.C.E. is? Do that. Apply heat, then ice, then heat, ice, vice versa. Got it?" Liz nodded. The doctor got up with two prescriptions in his hand, giving it to Beck. "Take that down to the hospital pharmacy near the cafeteria. Have a good evening." the doctor strolled out of the room and his shoes could be heard clacking down the hallway.

Liz threw her hands up. "That's it? No wheelchair? Nothing? Man, I got ripped." Beck laughed; Jade was serious.

"You're lucky. Now, I don't want you to do something like that ever again. Do you hear me?" Liz groaned but nodded. "You could've gotten hurt worse and imagine how I would feel. Let's go. Beck, give me the prescriptions. I'll hold them." Beck handed Jade the two blue sheets of paper and lifted Liz out of the bed. An African-American woman came in with a wheelchair.

"Sorry, I'm late! Some creepy guy in the other wing was hitting on me. Here, place her in this wheelchair." Jade scowled. Her sister was way too happy to be in that wheelchair. The teenager wheeled herself quickly down the hallway, nearly running over Jade's feet in the process. It felt like forever until Beck finally carried Liz in the giant house and set her on the couch. The girl sat there and watched TV while Jade prepared the pain pill in the kitchen. Beck wrapped his arms around Jade and kissed her lightly.

"You were a good older sister tonight. Don't feel bad she got hurt." Jade shrugged.

"I'm not. Hey...thanks for being there." she kissed him back. Beck smiled a little.

"You're welcome. I'm always here for you and Liz. Just so you know though, Tori might ask me to help her out with her acting over the next few days. Don't think I don't want to be around you guys. You know how she is." Jade nodded.

"It's okay. Not a problem. Run along now. Thanks for everything." Beck and Jade had a mild make-out session in the kitchen before Liz's voice rang in their ears.

"Yo! Where's my pain medicine? My leg's hurting over here!" she exclaimed. The two broke apart for a moment. Jade smirked.

"Shut up! Let me make out with my boyfriend unless you want the tickle bunny twins to come out and play!" she exclaimed. Liz gulped and was quiet. Beck smiled and made out with Jade for another few minutes.


End file.
